


Unexpected Reveal

by greeklexi17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeklexi17/pseuds/greeklexi17





	Unexpected Reveal

Chat heard crying. He was supposed to meet Ladybug for patrol on the Eiffel Tower in half an hour so he made way towards the crying sounds. He had time to spare so why not? He paused shocked on the abandoned and secluded rooftop as he noticed who was crying.  
“My Lady?” Chat saw her swing her head around abruptly and tried to frantically wipe at her eyes so he wouldn’t notice her tears.  
“Oh hey Chat! You’re early for patrol! How did you know I was here?” She said with feigned joy.  
“Ladybug I heard you crying. What’s wrong?”  
Ladybug sighed. She supposed there was no getting out of this one. But it was just too much for her today. Lila had finally done it. She finally turned everyone in the school against her. She held it in at school earlier today but everything came crashing down once she got home. She immediately transformed and ran for the rooftops.  
She invited Chat to take a seat next to her as she thought of where to begin. She couldn’t quite meet his worried eyes as she began.  
“There’s this girl in my school. She’s been bullying me for quite some time now and actually threatened to turn all my friends against me on the first day we met. I wasn’t afraid of her and always stood my ground. But my friends believed the liar instead of me. So today when she stated that I cheated on a test and took her necklace when she planted those things on me, they all took her side and forgot about everything I am and was to them.”  
Tears were beginning to prickle at the sides of her eyes and she turned her head away from Chat so he wouldn’t see.  
“Bug, it sounds like those are terrible friends and that they don’t deserve you. You’re better off without them.” Chat was angry. How dare someone bully his partner??? And then not believe her for the kindhearted person she is??  
“Yeah well they definitely don’t deserve me but now I’m left all alone. To make matters worse, the one friend who stands up for me wasn’t even there today. That’s why she decided to strike.” The tears were running down her face but she didn’t care anymore. She had a rough day and couldn’t deal with all the emotions anymore. She felt Chat put his arm around her for comfort and she accepted it. It was nice to feel some comfort for once.  
“Who is this?? Do you want to go egg her house?” That got a smile out of her as she looked at her silly cat. He always knew how to cheer her up.  
“Nah that wouldn’t stop Lila. In fact I think she would find some way to blame me even if she saw it was Ladybug doing it.”  
“WAIT. Lila is the one doing this to you?”  
Ladybug winced. She would never slip up like this on a usual basis but she was tired and emotionally worn out.  
“Yeah... but I’m okay. She won’t follow me for the rest of my life and besides, I’ll just keep to myself in class. It was slowly happening anyways.” Chat was fuming. He could not believe what he was listening to and what he missed right in front of his eyes. Marinette was Ladybug! And he watched her suffer under Lila for so long and tried to protect her but he failed today because of his father’s shoot. He should feel shocked and overjoyed at the fact that he found his Lady after long last but he didn’t. All he felt was anger at himself for not helping his princess when needed.  
Ladybug noticed Chat go stiff next to her and looked up. He was staring so intently at her. As if trying to picture something.  
“Chat?”  
“Marinette I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you today. I am so sorry that I wasn’t able to help you take on Lila and I swear I will fix this and if not I will stay by your side no matter what and everyone can turn on me too.”  
Her head was spinning. Did he just say her name? How did he figure it out? She shared way too much information she needed to get out of there right now. She made way to get up and leave but his pleading and sad eyes stopped her. Did he apologize for not being there today? Did she know Chat in real life? And then it clicked.  
“Adrien???????” Now her head was really reeling. She had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real. He dropped his powers right then and showed her that she was in fact not dreaming. He then hugged her so hard that it hurt to breathe.  
She was crying for an entirely different reason now. She never knew that knowing each other’s identities would feel so relieving. It felt good to have someone who she knew would have her back in school as well as on the battlefield. She dropped her guise as well and they stared at each other for the first time without the masks. She had no words for how happy she was. She kissed him hard and then hugged him.  
“I will not leave you to suffer alone My Lady. We’re in this together.”  
“Always.”


End file.
